Intrigued
by MysteryWriter36
Summary: Just a little one-shot about Twilight's crush.


"Bye Discord!" Twilight said, waving a hoof good-bye. "Good-bye, Twilight Sparkle. I'll see you again next time." Discord replied, walking away from Twilight's tree house. Twilight shut the door, then slumped against it, blushing slightly as she looked at a shelf. Sitting on that shelf were framed pictures of her best friends, including Discord. Two that always caught her attention were in the one in the middle and the one to left at the very end. The one in the middle was of her and all her friends standing next to each other. Celestia and Luna were on the far left. Shining Armor and Cadence were on the far right. And Discord was behind them. Then, at the far left of the row of pictures was a picture of her and Discord. Discord was standing on her left with his lion paw around her and his eagle claw giving a thumb's up. Twilight remembered that day well. She also remembered the day when her friends went looking for the Tree of Harmony. They had summoned Discord and he appeared in a bathtub singing the Winter Wrap-Up song. Twilight had been trying to stifle back a laugh, but her friends didn't know it. And after about a minute of talking, Discord had snaked himself around her. She tried to act like she was mad, but truly, her heart was beating faster than Rainbow Dash's wings. And she was trying so hard not to blush. She even casted an extremely quick spell that no pony saw, that disabled blushing. But she was pretty sure that Discord could feel her rapid heartbeat. How embarrassed she had felt. But Discord never said anything. Twilight didn't know why. Even though he was reformed didn't mean he had stopped pulling pranks and making fun of ponies every once and a while. And even though Discord was not a pony, even though he had terrorized Ponyville and Equestria more than just once, even though so many ponies still didn't like or trust him one bit, Twilight longed for him to be here alone with her, and for him to wrap himself around her again. Just so she could wrap her hooves around his neck, and feel that warmth and comfort, because when she was with him, she felt safe. Twilight didn't know why she had these feeling about Discord, but she did. Twilight was quite intrigued by Discord at first, but now, she felt more between them than friendship. She knew it could never be, though. She was snapped out of her daze by a knock on her door. She thought it was Spike returning from Rarity's boutique. She tried to quickly clear her head before opening the door with her magic. Once she opened the door, standing before her was a certain draconequus. "Hello Twilight, sorry if I may be bothering you, but may I come in?" Twilight nodded shyly and shut the door behind the Discord. "So, what brings you back here? Is something wrong?" Twilight asked, trying to keep a cool demeanor. "Oh, everything's fine. I just wanted to talk to you in private. I have a question for you." Discord said. "Ok then, ask away." Twilight replied. "It seems your friends think you, um, how do I put this...they think you _like _me. As in: more than a friend. That isn't true, is it?" Twilight turned away pretending to look for a book on one of the shelves. She was really trying to keep Discord from seeing her blushing. "Why, that's silly. I only see you as a friend. Um, no offense." Twilight answered. "None taken. I was just making sure. Anyways, ta-ta Twilight Sparkle." And with that Discord snapped his fingers and teleported away. Twilight facehooved herself. "I could've told him, but I didn't" she said aloud. But then a thought came to mind. "Maybe I can like him, just in secret." she thought. Twilight smiled as she used her magic to lift two books from the "Fairytales" section of her books. The books were "Beauty & The Beast" & "Romeo & Juliet". She trotted upstairs with her books and promptly began reading.

* * *

**So, this was just a little one-shot of Twilight and her crush on Discord. Now, I'm not a big fan of Twilight SparklexDiscord, but I just had to do this! I might do one of Discord & Fluttershy too.**


End file.
